Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations, to include detection of formation boundaries, can reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements made in a borehole (i.e., down hole measurements) are typically performed to attain this understanding, and the data resulting from these measurements is often transmitted to the surface for processing and analysis. However, due to the distance over which the information is sent, the transmission bandwidth is often limited in a significant way, reducing the amount of information that can be sent to the surface over a given time interval.